Falling, Quite Literally
by Starlit-Mindset
Summary: After finding himself in the unlikely arms of Kevin due to an accident, Double D willingly enters a bargain that may or may not change his life forever.
1. Catch Me!

A/N: Hello! I hope you enjoy, rate, and review! This will be multi-chaptered but not that long and I promise I'll try to finish it as soon as I can! Reviews make me happy and make me finish the story hahahahaha.

Rated T for Kevin's potty mouth!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd, and Eddy! If I did, there would be lots more canon KevEdd haha. And Nat belongs to tumblr user c2ndy2c1d!

* * *

**Falling, Quite Literally Chapter 1: Catch Me, My Hero**

* * *

Edd found himself on a thick tree branch, precariously leaning over the edge to glance at the specimen and attempt to catch it in the small jar he held between shaky fingers.

Double D had been forced to climb a tree to get a glimpse of a particularly rare type of beetle that had flown into his backyard, muttering 'filthy filthy filthy' to himself the entire way, the only thing keeping him from rushing to the bathroom for a well-deserved sanitation routine was the intense desire to capture and examine the lovely creature.

Kevin saw it before the dweeb even realized it. The jock was biking around the cul-de-sac when he saw Double D high up on the tree beside their house, not really caring about where he was going, just a leisurely ride to keep his muscles stretched.

He pulled to a stop and wondered what the dork was doing so high up. _'If that dork isn't careful, he's gonna fall and break his head open.' _And as if to jinx the situation, his thoughts were drawn to a stop when he saw that Double D had pushed himself farther from the support of the branch to grab something and shove it in his jar.

Right when Edd had said "Aha!", the sound of the tree branch snapping alerted him to his demise.

Before he knew what he was doing, Kevin ran and amazingly reached his destination before the worst happened. He fell to the ground with an 'oomph' as Double D barreled into him, avoiding any injuries due to him breaking his fall.

Trying to quell his heart from beating erratically from the frazzled nerves, Kevin decided to give the science nerd a tongue lashing he wouldn't forget.

"You freaking dork! What the hell were you doing up in a tree!? Do you know how seriously hurt you could've gotten hurt if I wasn't here to catch your stupid skinny ass!?" Kevin didn't know why he was so angry and terrified of the thought of his dork getting seriously injured.

Double D, silenced due to shock for a few minutes, ended up laughing after Kevin's outburst. He laughed harder than he ever thought, mostly due to the nerves and a small part of him that he chose to ignore due to the giddiness from being in the football star's arms.

"What the hell? Did you hit your head and break your brain? Why the fuck are you laughing? Nothing about this situation is funny! You could've cracked your stupid skull!" Kevin fumed at him and found himself deflating when Double D stifled his giggles and turned up to look at him, cerulean blue eyes surrounded by the longest ebony lashes Kevin had ever seen sparkling in the sunlight.

_'I never noticed he had really pretty eyes wow.' _The jock took a few seconds to admire the attractive features of the fit boy sitting on top of him. The nerd had grown out of his awkwardly stick-thin phase when they entered highschool with lovely sand-beige skin smooth and soft to the touch, shapely lips curved, showing an endearing gap between his two front teeth, adorable button nose and bright eyes set on a face still slightly round from the baby fat, wisps of black locks curling around his features under the ski cap he chose to don even after years of wear, his body not too thin or too fat, fit and lean enough due to years of being a health freak. Kevin was snapped out of his daze when Edd spoke.

"I apologize for that, Kevin. It is just rather humorous to fall right into your arms as Ed and I had watched a movie a few days ago with the protagonist and his leading lady themselves in a situation rather similar to this one. Would it be appropriate for me to call you my hero as that lady did? I am very grateful and very much in debt to you for saving my life, dearest hero." Edd said with another shaky laugh to follow.

"Well since you're okay enough to be making jokes and laughing, you're probably okay enough to get the fuck off of me." Kevin ignored the flips his heart made at Double D's words and decided to throw the geek unceremoniously to the ground.

Standing up and dusting himself off, Kevin turned and held his hand out to help Edd to his feet grudgingly, realizing that the boy was probably still a bit battered and bruised from his fall. After getting back on his feet, Double D turned and threw a blinding smile to his savior.

"I appreciate the help very much, Kevin. I'm afraid I wasn't thinking straight when I saw that lovely specimen fly into my tree. Is there anything I can do to return the favor? Would you like to come in for some homemade, healthy snacks or would you like something else?" Ignoring his desire to take a shower for now, Edd offered his thanks. Kevin had to brush off the thoughts of what he wanted for '_something else'_

"Tss. Nah. I have to go and meet up with Nat and Nazz soon so whatever. But, ah, it'd be cool if you could help me with Chemistry. Coach said I'd get kicked off the team even if I am captain if I don't keep my grades up." Kevin asked with a puff, cheeks tinted with the faintest of reds. _'I can't believe I'm asking one of the dorks for help. Ugh. Way to stoop low, Kevin. Bravo.'_

"That would be very much alright with me, Kevin! As a matter of fact, I quite enjoy helping others in their quest of seeking knowledge and maintaining their grades in our esteemed curriculum! Though I can only help you on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday nights from 5-7 as it is the only time in my schedule available for regular tutoring." Double D replied with a smile.

"Yeah, that, whatever's cool with me. But yeah, I gotta go. Don't be an idiot and use that big head of yours to be more careful, it'd suck to see scratches on a pretty face. See ya later Double Dork." Brushing off any leftover dust from his person, Kevin turned and mounted his motorbike, kicked off the ignition and drove off before Edd could give thank him again, leaving a sputtering, blushing mad nerd behind.

* * *

Well that's it for chapter 1, folks! Rate, fave, review or whatever! :D


	2. Teach Me

A/N: You guys have no idea how frustrating this chapter was to write. Basically, I wrote it down on notepad as I do my other chapters, and my computer crashed! It didn't get saved at all so I had to re-write it from scratch, I was so pissed oh my gosh. That'll teach me to save constantly. And yeah, I wanted to establish a natural flow of how their relationship developed cause I think it's important to build up on it, not suddenly in lovey dovey mode after just one thing so this chapter and the next will focus on that. Prepare for some full-on fluff!

My headcanon for Double D is that he's naively honest, he speaks his mind regardless of how embarrassing or awkward it might be in normal company. To counter this, Kevin is excessively blunt, frank, and sarcastic, which I think makes a good mix with Double D.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd, and Eddy! Nat is c2ndy2c1d's!

* * *

**Falling, Quite Literally Chapter 2: Teach Me**

* * *

Two days and an extensive check up later that showed he had no further damage besides a few bruises, Double D found himself sitting beside and trying to explain how to compute for the percent composition of an element and it's percent yield to a passive, slightly irate jock in his tidied up bedroom. After thoroughly explaining how to compute for the solutions of Kevin's Chemistry homework, Kevin immediately went to solving the problems, grumbling the entire time to himself about how boring it was.

_'I could be doing so many things other than this on a Friday night, like hanging out with Nazz and Nat. Man, I wonder what those two are doing right now. Way better than percent yields whatever that means that's for sure. A few more weeks of this and I'm gonna turn into one of the dweebs. Shit.'_

Unbeknownst to Kevin and his internal musings, Double D silently watched him carefully. _'I always knew that Kevin was a very attractive example of the Anatomically Modern Human Male, but I never knew I would ever have the privilege to examine his features in such close proximity. And looking at him from such a short distance confirms what I always thought, Kevin really is a beautiful creature.'_

Double D appraised him entirely, from the fiery red locks of hair sticking out of the gap on his cap, clear bright emerald eyes with flecks of gold and amber that shone even in the dim light of Double D's desk lamp (labelled "Anna" which Kevin found mildly amusing), straight aquiline nose, thin lips with the bottom slightly fuller and currently being abused by the owner's pearly white teeth in concentration, set on a strong jawline that ended on a sharp, chiseled chin.

_'I never understood why Eddy chose to particularly taunt and mock Kevin's chin, in my opinion, it's one of his best features and adds masculinity to his appearance.' _Double D thought to himself, unaware of the glare being directed in his direction by the current focus of his thoughts.

"Hey Double Dork, I know I look pretty good but just a small suggestion, once you're finished staring, maybe you could, oh I don't know, do what you're actually supposed to do and HELP ME WITH MY GODDAMNED CHEMISTRY HOMEWORK?" Kevin hissed at him, and Double D snapped out of his reverie, turning big eyes blinking up at the jock.

"Oh do forgive me, Kevin. It's just that I was momentarily distracted by the amber flecks in your eyes. I, for one, know they're not contact lenses and it fascinates me to see irises in such a beautiful shade of green. I never knew that emerald eyes could be so stunning. But then again, English folklore suggests that Fairies and the other Fae folk had startlingly clear green eyes meant to allure others." The dork said with a small laugh at the end and a bright red hue high on his cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm as beautiful as a goddess or whatever the fuck it was you said. Seriously though, can you help me finish this so I can go? I don't wanna spend the rest of the night doing stupid chemistry when I could be doing something else." Kevin replied, brushing off the compliment and pretending that the flutter of his heart didn't exist, cheeks slightly tinted pink from the embarrassment. _'__L__ike you, for example' _He brushed off that thought too. _'Since when have I been attracted to one of the dorks? First asking them for help and now, wanting to get in their pants? Christ, I must be sick or some stupid shit like that.'_

"But of course! I need to meet with Eddy for movie night at 7:30 PM sharp as well and there's only fifteen minutes left till 7 PM!" Edd said with a huff and proceeded to help in the task of quickly finishing the last two problems on Kevin's homework. Satisfied that the other problems the jock solved himself were correct, Edd continued to list down notes and shortcuts to make problem solving easier.

As Double D was busy checking his solutions, Kevin couldn't ignore the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that the only reason Double D couldn't extend was because he had to watch a movie with Eddy. _'I can't believe he's more excited about watching movies with that greasy weasel Eddy than spending more time with me. I mean, this is Chemistry and he's a freaking nerd, shouldn't this be more fun to him or something?'_

"Well Kevin, seeing as we're done with your homework and the current lesson in your subject, I believe you're free to do what you want for the rest of the night! I wrote a few valuable tips on your notebook if you're ever stuck or confused on a problem." Edd said to him, accompanied by a large gap-toothed smile.

"Yeah, Okay. Thanks for the help, I guess. I'll see you on Monday, Double Dweeb." Kevin replied, too busy with the annoying thought of Double D enjoying time with Eddy more than him to notice the warm, soft smile Edd sent his way.

As Kevin walked away to Nazz's house, he couldn't help but miss the nerd, even if he was just with him a few minutes before. _'I was the one who told Double Dork to hurry up so I could leave, and now that we're done, I actually miss him!? What the fuck is wrong with me, holy shit.' _

After watching Kevin walk off and turn a curb to disappear from his sight completely, Edd sighed and couldn't help feel a bit lonely that he was gone. _'Eddward, look at you pining for the unattainable, you know this is only for convenience's sake. There's no use in hoping for something more.' _With that thought in mind, Double D grabbed a few snacks and DVDs before locking his house and proceeding to meet with the only people he believed to be the only ones who would ever accept him completely.

* * *

A/N: That's it for this chapter! There's probably gonna be more fluff in the next one! Hihi! Also, did you guys know that my beta and boyfriend of a year and two months is named Kevin? It's really awkward for him and hilarious for me. He constantly suggests smut and how to write it down to me, but he's also the one who suggested what's going to be the fluff in the next chapter, it's gonna be really cute, so you should thank him! hahaha

Double D, in my headcanon, has slight anxiety and social interaction problems due to different varying factors: His OCD, constantly getting almost hurt/injured due to Eddy's scatterbrained schemes, the Kanker sisters, his parents constantly abandoning him for more pressing matters, and being an outcast and bullied his entire life for being different.


	3. Help Me?

A/N: Hey guys! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY! And I'm sorry if this was a bit late, but it's longer than the last two chapters and I really hope you like it. I've been busy with preparations for an overly formal, fancy shmancy Alice in Wonderland themed birthday party I'm having a few days from now. We've been planning it for months and the last days before the event is extremely hectic. I apologize if I don't churn out the story as fast as I can! But yes, there'll be more chapters after this and I hope you read it! Please fave, follow, and review if you can! Those make me very happy! hihi.

Disclaimer: You know the drill! I don't own Ed, Edd, and Eddy! Nat is c2ndy2c1d's!

* * *

**Falling, Quite Literally Chapter 3: Help me?**

* * *

The following Saturday and Sunday after their scheduled tutorial went by agonizingly slow for both Double D and Kevin. The weekend passed by in a blur of mundane activities and daily routines that neither had found earth-shatteringly interesting, except of course, for one particular moment.

Double D spent his Saturday with Eddy and Ed, who were known in the cul-de-sac to wreak havoc on unsuspecting prey, but instead of their usual antics led by the scatter-brained Eddy, the three varied friends chose to watch movies instead. It was nothing grand or elaborate, the plot holding no special twists and turns, a movie Double D chose to shut out and use as an opportunity to think quietly about Kevin.

For the entire hour and 45 minutes of the B rated movie, Double D's thoughts wandered to the red-headed jock of Peach Creek High. _'I wonder what activities Kevin chose to participate in today.' _The nerd asked to no one but himself and chose to think about scenarios of Kevin riding his bike or polishing it to a gleaming perfection, sweat glistening as it rolled off an impressive jawline, he thought about Kevin playing catch or laughing and joking around with Nat, and tried to supress the nagging bite of jealousy at the idea of Kevin enjoying time with other people.

After the movie and a few hours of hearing Eddy rant about his problems and Ed's nonsensical rambles, Edd packed up his stuff and left his two bestfriends to follow up on his homework due in two weeks' time, relieved that none of Eddy's schemes or Ed's rough affection landed him any injuries for today.

On the other side of the cul-de-sac, Kevin was particularly focused on bouncing a beanbag on his knee while Nat sat on the sidewalk beside him, watching the other with mild interest. It was a boring afternoon for the two, Nazz was busy with babysitting for one of the adults that constantly had somewhere to be.

"So I heard you and sockhead spent the evening together yesterday at his house. Did anything of the steamy variety happen? I'm sure it must've been _real good._" The teal-haired jock said to Kevin, eyebrows waggling up and down suggestively.

"Tsk. In your dreams, dude. The only steamy variety that happened was some weird green kind of pasta he microwaved. I think it was called pesto or some shit. It was pretty good too, yeah. " Kevin replied with a laugh, choosing to stop playing with the beanbag and flopping down on the sidewalk beside Nathan.

"Whatever, bro. You're totally holding out on some details. I'm like, your best bud, you shouldn't keep things from me." Nat said and punched the redhead's shoulder playfully in retort.

"Seriously dude, if anything happened, you'd be the first to know. Not like I want anything to happen, but if it does, you'll know about it." Kevin added with a laugh.

The two boys quieted down and got lost in their own thoughts, both choosing to stay quiet and enjoying the warm, setting afternoon sun. Kevin soon found his train of thought focusing on Double D again, remembering the wrinkle in his forehead with his tongue slightly peeking out when he was concentrating on solving answers in their shared Geometry class, his endearing gap-toothed smile that sent his heart into a flurry, the way his bright blue eyes shone in the dim fluorescent lights even if they were obscured by thick goggles, and gosh his laugh, that weird mix of breathy laughter and small snorts was just so utterly adorable, he couldn't help but love the sound of it. Everything about the nerd attracted Kevin in a primal and deeper sense and the jock didn't know how to deal with it at all. With those thoughts still stuck in his head, Kevin said his goodbyes to Nat and went home, straight to bed with troubled and confused feelings swarming his being.

* * *

The next day started off ordinarily, Double D cleaned up the entire house, scrubbed the windows, polished the porcelains and tabletops, vacuumed the carpeted floors before sweeping it, and vacuuming it once more afterwards just to be thorough. Cleaning exhilarated him, filled his being with joy and purpose, the best part was that it distracted him from thinking about Kevin. He could think of no better way to spend a Sunday, well, other than being pressed against the lean body of a certain redheaded jock, but he quickly pushed those thoughts outside of his head. _'Curse my infuriating teenage hormones!' _Well, it could _mostly_ distract his thoughts.

A loud crash and a string of profanities alerted Double D to something happening outside and he quickly exited his house still clad in his "cleaning clothes" (which was basically a bright yellow old, worn out one-piece sleepwear that had faded in color and softened after multiple washings) and neon pink rubber gloves in favor of checking what all the fuss was about.

He was met with the scene of Kevin sitting down on the pavement inspecting his scrapes and scratches, messy cropped hair glinting a bright reddish hue in the sun, cap a far off distance from where he sat. Double D immediately went to where he was.

"Oh my! Kevin, are you alright?" Double D exclaimed, choosing to ignore the millions of germs present on the floor to sit beside the fuming jock.

"Yeah, Double Dork, I'm fine. Some ass just decided it would be funny to throw a rag at me while I was biking. It got snagged on the freaking spokes of my bike and I fucking crashed. If I ever find the dweeb who had the guts to do that, I swear I'll-" Kevin's speech was cut-off when he saw how ridiculously adorable Double D was in that moment. Edd was gazing down at him, a worried frown marring his features, clad in an outfit Kevin thought only infants, not grown teenaged boys wore with neon pink gloves that reached up to his elbows. He was snapped out of his dazed surprise by Double D's voice.

"Oh gosh, Kevin! How can you say you're alright? You have scrapes and scratches littered all over your knees and hands! Do you know how many infections you can receive due to a small cut!? This place is littered with dirt and grime, who knows how many millions of germs and bacteria infests this area! It's not appropriate for you to be thinking about getting to even more trouble without consulting the ones you already have! Come, quick, I will assist you into my house where I can take a closer look at your injuries and properly sanitize it!" Double D said to him in a rush, worry embedded in his every fiber.

"Um? Okay. Yeah. Sure, I guess. You don't hav'ta give me crutches or something. I can walk just fine." Kevin responded with a short laugh at being bossed around by one of the dorks, the irony was more than a bit amusing. He stood up, dusted himself off, wincing a bit at the sting on his palms from the scratches, picked up his hat and bike and followed Double D into his house after setting his bike somewhere on the nerd's lawn.

Once inside the sparkling clean house and escorting Kevin into the living room's plush sofa, Double D excused himself to fetch the first aid kit he kept tucked in one of his shelves and changed into a clean set of clothes. Once he was done, he returned to Kevin's side and went about cleaning and wrapping his cuts in bandages.

"Ouch! Be more careful, dweeb!" Kevin said, voice gruff from the harsh sting of disinfectant being patted down on his wounds. Double D flinched from his harsh tone but set about doing his business gentler than he did.

While Double D was concentrating on treating his injured patient, Kevin chose to distract himself from the uncomfortable sensation of his cuts being doused with disinfectant by watching the nerd work. He admired the way Double D's hands were soft and gentle on his skin, feather-light and trying to make his discomfort lessen as much as possible, imagined the way it would glide over his skin for another reason, would they still be light and gentle or rough and forceful? The jock quickly brushed away that thought.

After a few minutes, Double D was finished with disinfecting and bandaging Kevin's cuts and scrapes. "There you go. All done. You don't have to worry about infections but please try to change the bandages when you can, or when they get wet. And I implore you do not pick any scabs that may form in due time!" Double D told him, gap-toothed smile present on his face.

Trying to supress the butterflies that resided in his stomach, Kevin thanked the dork and walked out of the house to fetch his bicycle.

"Is it fun?" Double D asked him with a quiet voice, eyes downcast. "You mean biking? Yeah, it's hella fun. Wait, don't tell me you've never ridden a bike before? Didn't your parents ever give you a bike or something?" Kevin said, surprised, remembering that at least one point in time, all his friends had learned how to bike.

"Well, my parents believed that bicycles and other play-related items could lead to acquiring injuries and so they chose to give me books and chemistry sets instead since they said that it's better to expand my knowledge than spend my time playing, oh but I do hope that doesn't offend you! I'm not implying your efforts are all for naught!" Double D said in a rush, cheeks bright red.

"It's fine, dude, don't worry so much. If you want, I can teach you? As thanks for helping me with the cuts and stuff. You can even borrow my baby here in the meantime if you want. "Kevin told him, a small smile playing on his lips at how cute Edd was when he was flustered.

"Oh but that would be unnecessary, I do not wish to cause such trouble to you, Kevin." Edd told him, fingers twiddling together in nervousness.

"Dude, it's fine. Just try it! Get on the bike." Kevin told him, bright green eyes levelled at the blushing nerd in front of him. After a minute passed with Double D not making a single move to follow what he said, Kevin glared at him and said; "Seriously, Get. On. The. Bike. If I tell you I'll help you and that it ain't any trouble, you get on the bike and let me."

Double D mildly scared for his life immediately straddled the loved Schwinn bicycle, feet planted firm on the ground to stop himself from falling.

"Put your feet on the pedals. Don't worry. I'll push you and all you have to do is keep your feet on the pedals and follow it's movements." Following Kevin's soothing words, Double D did what he was told and tried to calm his erratic heart when he felt Kevin's body near his, pushing the bike as he said encouraging things to the flustered nerd.

After a few minutes of this, he relaxed and tried to balance his body on the bike, focusing on keeping his weight evenly distributed. Without realizing it, Kevin had let go of the bike and was watching Double D as he rode, a bit wonky at first, but eventually evened out to smooth movements.

"Kevin! Look! I did it! I did it!" Double D said to him, laughing and feeling more thrilled than he had in awhile. He threw a blinding smile at Kevin and the jock felt the Earth finally shift into place at that very moment. It hit him then, while looking at his precious Edd on his treasured bicycle, eyes bright and lips curved into a happy smile, his name a caress on the tip of Double D's tongue.

'_Oh shit, I think I'm in love.'_

* * *

A/N: That's it for this chapter, folks! I'll try to finish chapter 4 as soon as I can! :D


End file.
